Prank Wars
by supernatgrl13
Summary: Written for the April Fools Contest at


Sam and Dean Prank Wars

For once in his life, Dean was up before his brother. While his brother was sleeping, Dean put shaving cream in Sam's hand and tickled his face with a feather. When Sam touched his face, he woke up.

"Guess what day it is Sammy!" Dean says, acting like a little boy.

"Wha-?" Sam started in his grogginess. He looked at the calendar. "Oh, great," he groaned.

"Oh, April Fools by the way," Dean said, laughing.

"Yeah, ha ha. Can you throw me a towel?" Sam asked, which made Dean laugh even more.

Sam caught the towel that his brother threw at him. "C'mon Man, this again?"

"What? Afraid you're gonna get a little Nair in your shampoo?" Dean asked.

"You said that last time," Sam pointed out.

"I did? Whe-?" Dean started to ask, but then he remembered. "Oh yeah. The Hell House. Man, what an adventure."

"Yeah, you sure you wanna lose again?"

"Lose again? Man, what are you talking about? I've never lost a prank war in my life."

"If you say so," Sam smiled, getting up and heading to his duffel bag to get his clothes for the day.

"I'll prove it to you."

"No, if you're as good as you say you are, I don't want to lose."

"Oh, c'mon, don't be a baby." Sam smiled as his brother started to whine.

"Fine, but only to make you stop whining."

"What, I wasn't whining."

"Yes you were," Sam said and went into the bathroom. He started laughing as soon as the door was shut.

"Hey, no gluing my hand to a beer bottle this time! My hand was raw for a week!" Dean shouted. Sam laughed even harder.

"Bitch!" Dean shouted.

"Jerk!" Sam shouted back, still laughing.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Dean asked. "I was about to form a search party."

"Yeah, well, it's kinda hard when your shampoo is glued to the shelf."

"Ha ha, now I'm glad they had that buy one get one free deal, or else I would have glued mine down too," Dean laughed.

"And it took me and extra couple of minutes to wash the salt out of my toothbrush."

"I came up with that one by myself," Dean smiled proudly.

"I'll get you back," Sam promised.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. No matter how hard you try, you can't beat the master."

"Well, when I meet the master I'll be sure not to challenge him," Sam teased.

"Ha ha, College Boy thinks he's so smart."

"College Boy knows he's smart, just wait and see," Sam said. "I'm gonna go get some food, want anything?"

Sam didn't wait for his brother to answer, he just grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

"Get me some pie!" Dean screamed, hoping his brother would hear him.

Little did he know that his brother had no intention of going to the store. Sam waited until he heard the bathroom door shut, then he quietly went back into the room.

Sam heard the water start and his brother yell, "Son of a bitch!"

Sam laughed, but not loud enough for his brother to hear him. Aiming the shower head to the outside was good, but the best part was still to come, and he didn't want to ruin it. He waited patiently for the moment to come, knowing that it would be worth it.

After about five minutes, he heard Dean scream, "SAMMY!"

Sam couldn't help it, he had to laugh, he couldn't hold it back. He tried to picture the look on Dean's face, and he laughed even harder. He heard some banging in the bathroom, and then his brother came barging out of the room.

If his brother wasn't so mad, Sam would have been rolling on the floor laughing. His brother came out of the bathroom, with nothing but a towel around his waist. His hair was gelled up, or at least that's what it looked like.

"YOU PUT TOOTHPASTE IN MY SHAMPOO, DIDN'T YOU?!" Dean screamed.

"I'd let you use mine, but it's a little stuck right now."

"YOU PUT TOOTHPASTE IN MY SHAMPOO?" Dean screamed again.

"At least it's not Nair," Sam offered.

"Sammy, I swear to God, you better be on your way to the store by the time I get my clothes on, or I'm gonna kill you," Dean threatened.

"April Fools!" Sam laughed as he ran out the door. He shut the door just in time for the pillow that his brother threw to hit the door instead of him.

Dean walked back into the bathroom, looked in the mirror, saw his hair, and yelled, "Son of a bitch!" before going back into the shower to try to get the toothpaste out of his hair.

* * *

Sam ran to the Impala, just to make sure that his brother didn't come running after him. He had just managed to stop laughing when he reached the store. He went in, grabbed himself a pre-made salad, a pie for Dean, two coffees, a new bottle of shampoo, and a bag of balloons.

When he got back to the motel he parked the Impala in front of their room and cautiously headed to the door. He wasn't sure what his brother would do, but he didn't want to be caught by surprise.

When Sam opened the door all he could do was stand there with his mouth slightly agape. It reminded Sam of a spider web. The entire room was full of string tied to anything and everything.

"Dean?" Sam called as he tried to get into the room.

"Hey, I'm in here Sammy!" Dean called from the bathroom.

"And how exactly am I supposed to get in there?" Sam asked, staring at all of the string before him.

"Carefully," Dean replied, poking his head out so that he could see Sam's face, not to mention he knew the smirk on his face would bug the hell outta Sam.

"Well, I did come back to let you know that I found us another gig, but I guess you're too caught up in making my life difficult to care."

"Really, what'd ya find?"

"I think it's a Wendigo. I was thinking we could check it out, but if you'd rather…"

"Stop whining Sammy and tell me about this Wendigo."

"I don't know, I didn't catch a lot of it; I heard it on the radio on the way back. Apparently three people have gone missing in the last month; two who were walking together and one who was by himself. Both disappearances occurred within a mile of each other."

"Man, that means we have to go hiking, doesn't it?"

"C'mon man, and can you grab my boots on your way out?" Sam asked from the doorway.

"Nah, I still gotta finish up in here; you can grab your own shoes."

I hate him, Sam thought to himself as he slowly and carefully tried to make his way over to his boots, which, of course, were on the other side of the room.

While Sam was ducking and crawling and jumping through the "web,"

Dean stood in the bathroom, laughing. He looked out every now and then to see the progress that his brother was making, which would make him laugh even more.

After almost ten minutes, Sam managed to get to his shoes. He was so happy, until he realized that his brother was even more cruel than he had originally thought. Inside each of his boots there was a small container of water, each of which were attached to a string. The way it was set up, whenever one of the strings was bumped, it would make the water shake and spill. Apparently he had bumped them quite a bit, because the containers were almost empty and inside of his boots were soaked.

When Dean poked his head out of the bathroom and saw his brother over at his boots, he started cracking up.

Sam looked up at him with the saddest face he could muster and said, "Man, I hate you."

While Sam said this, Dean took the pair of scissors off of the sink and cut his way over to his brother. "I know you do Sammy," Dean smiled, patting his brother on the back. After that he headed over to the door. "You coming or what?"

Sam decided that he would rather hike in his sneakers than in wet boots, so he stood up and followed his brother, promising himself that he would get back at him.

* * *

They had been hiking for almost two hours before Sam couldn't take any more of his brothers whining. He looked down at the "map" that he was holding and said, "The first disappearance was somewhere around here." Really, he was holding a map, but it was a map of Montana, not Vermont.

"There's nothing here," Dean whined.

"Well, it's not just going to come out and ask us to kill it," Sam said.

"Wow, Sammy can be sarcastic."

The brothers started to look around, both of them heading in opposite directions. When they were several yards apart, Sam yelled, "Dean, I forgot to tell you something."

"What?" Dean asked, heading over towards his brother.

"April Fools!"

"Sammy, are you trying to tell me that there isn't a hunt?"

"Yup."

"There isn't a Wendigo?"

"Nope."

"No one's missing?"

"Not that I know of."

By this time, Dean was right next to Sam. "Sammy," Dean said. He bent down and untied his brother's shoe. "Your shoe's untied."

"Wow, is that the best you can come up with?" Sam asked, bending down to tie his shoe.

"No, this is," Dean replied, pushing Sam, causing him to lose his balance and fall into the swamp that was behind him.

Sam took a minute to find his footing and stand up, then about another minute to get out of the swamp. The entire time Dean was laughing.

"That might have been worth the two hour hike," Dean said between laughs. "Hey, at least you don't smell like a toilet," he commented, referring to the time when he had jumped into the river to get away from a Woman in White.

Sam just looked at his brother, wishing that he could think of something to wipe the smirk off of his brother's face. However, he couldn't think of anything, so he just started to make his way down the trail, wishing that he hadn't dragged his brother so far into the woods, know that it would be at least two hours until they made it back to the hotel.

When they got back to the hotel, the first thing Sam did was grab a clean pair of clothes and head to the bathroom. While Sam was in the shower, Dean quickly went outside, got some mud together in a bucket, and went back into the room.

"Still alive in there Sammy?" Dean asked when he got back in.

"I can't get the mud out of my hair!" Sam called back.

"I'll cut it for you," Dean offered.

"No," Sam stated.

Dean just laughed and continued to finish his task at hand, knowing that he had a little bit of time before his brother got out.

* * *

When Sam got out of the bathroom, he looked around, knowing that his brother did something. All he saw was his brother laying on his bed watching T.V.

"You know, I don't know why I continue to watch daytime television; there's absolutely nothing on."

"What did you do?" Sam asked, still scanning the room.

"Paranoid Sammy?"

"Dean…"

"I didn't do anything."

"Dean…"

"Sammy, I didn't do anything. I promise."

"Okay," Sam said, he was still suspicious, but he didn't see anything, so he relaxed a little bit.

"Sammy, would you mind going to get us some food?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I would, but my feet are killing me."

"Yours are killing you; I had to go hiking for four hours in my sneakers. Two of those hours I had mud in them."

"Whatever. Just make sure that you get me something with grease."

"Yeah, 'cuz eating something green could kill you," Sam teased, grabbing his coat and putting on his boots (they had dried in the time that it took them to go hiking).

"Mold is green," Dean pointed out.

Dean didn't know what else to do, so he just stayed there while his brother made his way over to the door. He didn't realize he had been holding his breath until he heard his brother squeak. As soon as that happened, he started laughing.

"Dude, I'm going to kill you," Sam turned around to address his brother.

Dean was laughing so hard that he almost fell out of the bed.

When Dean had calmed down enough he said, "I told you not to mess with the master."

"Yeah yeah, can you go get food while I take another shower?"

"Sure thing Man, want something green?"

"Yeah, and not mold."

Dean went outside, making sure not to step in the mud that was in the doorway.

Sam waited until his brother pulled away before he opened the door a little bit. He hoped that he would be able to hear it. Sure enough, after a minute, he could just make out the sound of the balloon that was over the exhaust popping. However, he didn't hear the "Son of a bitch!" that his brother let loose before he figured out that it was just the work of his little brother. "Nice try Sammy Boy. You got me this time, but there's still the night, I advise you to sleep with one eye open.

THE END!!


End file.
